Dangerous Liaisons
by urbanamore
Summary: Based around the start of Series Two, features a bit of George/Nina and Mitchell/OC. Rated T due to the general nature of the program/horror etc.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh for god's sake!" Mitchell yelled as he walked through the door of the pink house, slamming the door behind him.

"What's wrong with you?" George mumbled into a pillow. He was lying sideways on the sofa, one arm drooping off the edge, hand resting against the dirty carpet, which had obviously not been vacuumed in months.

"I could ask you the same thing." Mitchell muttered, glancing over at George's limp body before marching through to the kitchen and slamming the kettle into the sink, splashing water into it.

"Give that here." Annie said, grabbing the kettle from Mitchell and pushing him out of the way, "Anyway, what's with you two? George has been moping around the house all day and now Mitchell stomps in ruining the kettle?"

George sighed, looking up from his place on the sofa long enough to see Mitchell to pull a face at Annie who was arranging mugs and tea bags before he planted his face back into the cushion.

"Nymmmm..." he mumbled, inhaling the scent of tea and home and pizza.

"Oh, very well explained, George." Annie muttered, thrusting a mug of tea at him and causing him to almost have boiling liquid poured all over him.

"Well _I'm_ sorry! Throwing boiling tea at me will make me talk though!" he said, his voice raising an octave.

"Oh, I don't have time for this." Mitchell muttered darkly, grabbing his mug and stomping up the stairs.

"Jesus, I swear most of the time it feels like I live with two children." Annie said, sinking into her chair opposite George who was muttering to himself.

After a couple of minutes of her looking at him, he glanced up from his tea, "What?"

**

* * *

**

Lex ran down the street, heart pounding. She could hear the blood pumping in her ears, could feel the sweat prickling on her back, could feel the fear flooding through her. She dashed up a side street, not stopping, ignoring the pain in her chest. She vowed she would exercise more, if she ever made it out of this alive. She chanced a glance behind and saw that the man was at the bottom of the road she was now about half way up, and he seemed to be slowing.

As she saw the pub, the New Found Out, at the top of the road, she pushed herself, as if it was a beacon of some sorts. But as she neared it she saw that it was closed. Ignoring the annoyance and pain she could feel seizing most of her body, she took another few strides before collapsing against a doorway, bashing at it as hard as she could.

The door opened and she threw herself inside, not caring who had opened the door, and slammed it shut, falling against it as she panted.

**

* * *

**

"So where's Nina?" Annie asked, mustering up something to say to the partially unconscious looking George.

The response she received could barely be counted as a noise. She sighed and looked around the living room, cups and mugs on every surface, pillows strewn about the room, the sofa, Mitchell's and her chair all pointing in to form a sort of circle. It was a strange combination, her, Mitchell and George, Annie thought, but they were a family. A warped one, but still a family.

"I think I might go out." George mumbled from the pillow.

"Oh, finally surfacing at half ten at night?" Annie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Yeah I am." He said with dignity until he fell off the side of the sofa.

"Smooth." She muttered, taking her and George's mugs out to the kitchen and vowing she would clean the room tomorrow.

"Do you need anything?" George asked from the floor, not even sure where he was heading himself.

"No, I think I'll go to the shop myself. Pick up some cleaning things." Annie told him, patting her pocket to check she had money on her.

"Do you think that's a wise idea?" he asked, slowly standing up.

"George, I look real, I sound real, at the moment I'm just as real as you." She said, feeling indignant.

"But you're _squidgy_." He said, voice wavering at the last word.

"I'm fine. Now, are you coming with me or what?" she said, knowing there was no point in even asking Mitchell.

"No!" he answered, getting dragged out of the door by Annie anyway.

As Mitchell heard the door slam, he slowly walked back down the stairs to the kitchen, grabbing a packet of custard creams and sitting down in his chair, starting to munch.

This was his life now, he thought to himself. Sitting alone in a chair in a room full of mugs eating biscuits. He didn't know when it had happened, but his life had become unbelievably boring. He considered going out to a bar somewhere or doing _something_ of interest but found he simply couldn't be bothered and shoved another custard cream into his mouth, sitting back in his chair.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door. He sighed and stood up, dragging his feet across the floor as he went to open it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shut the door! Shut the door!" a girl screamed as she pulled herself through the doorway.

Just as the lock clicked shut a infernal hammering was heard on the other side of the door, mixed with vulgar language and threats.

"Let me in so I can kill you! I mean it! I'll break the fucking door down!" he shouted.

The girl threw herself back from the door and huddled in the corner while Mitchell shook the confused look off his face and stood his ground on his side, "Fuck off, mate, or I'll rip your bloody head off." He said calmly.

"And who's talking?" the man shouted.

"Who gives a fuck. I can rip your head off right now, and if you don't fuck off I will. I swear it." Mitchell said evenly.

He stood in front of the door for a couple of minutes, his breath coming out evenly as he tried to clear his head. Resist the urge to go outside and rip the strangers head off. To tear him into little bits and dispose of him in the most inhumane way possible. Guys like him made him sick. He suddenly remembered the girl and looked into the corner of the room.

"Uh...who are you?" Mitchell said quietly.

"I'm...sorry...was being...chased...guy...trying to..." she panted. He held out a hand to help her up.

"You're apologising for being chased by a maniac?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry. I uh...sorry." she muttered.

Mitchell couldn't help but smile slightly, "Um, tea?" he asked, walking towards the kitchen and putting the kettle on, "I'm Mitchell by the way."

"Lex." She said, making herself breathe properly and stop panting.

"Well...nice to meet you? You know, maybe not the best situation, but hey." Mitchell said, swilling out mugs and refilling them with fresh tea.

He came into the living room and handed her the mug and she took a seat on the sofa, folding her legs up and cradling the mug in her hands. Mitchell put his mug down on the table and sat on his chair opposite her, fingers pressed together.

"I'm sorry, inappropriate." He said, serious suddenly serious, "What happened out there?"

"I...there was this man...and he..." Lex looked down at her mug, tracing her finger around the edge of it, remember the man's face, his shouted promises; she shuddered and hunched together more, "He said...I promise I'll tear your throat out and leave you bleeding in the street."

Mitchell suddenly tensed and he could see his hands shaking slightly. He clasped them tighter together to stop the movement and breathed deeply. Coincidence, it's probably just a psycho man. Still, since Herrick was gone...there seemed to be a lot more psycho men about.

"I have a good mind to go out there and rip him apart." He muttered, watching his hands shake slightly.

"Don't. That's not going to solve anything." Lex said quietly.

"I know." Mitchell replied, squeezing his eyes shut to try and think straight, "So anyway, what were you doing at half ten on a Thursday night?"

**

* * *

**

"Hello!" Annie greeted an old man pushing a trolley as she and George passed him in the frozen vegetable section.

"Do you have to say hi to _everyone_ we see?" George asked, exasperated.

"George, people can _see_ me. Do you really blame me for wanting some social interaction that isn't you or Mitchell?" she asked him, accusingly.

George rolled his eyes and grabbed a supersize bag of oven chips, throwing them into the trolley. Annie sighed but he ignored it; it wasn't like she had to eat them. He and Mitchell weren't bothered about cooking. Sure, he could make a nice Coq Au Vin or Beef Tagliatelle if he was cooking for a date, but he wasn't going to be doing that every day, especially for someone like Mitchell who preferred the delicacy of O Positive. He grabbed a pack of chicken nuggets and landed them on top of the chips, sighing.

"George, why are we out shopping at ten thirty?" Annie asked him.

"To avoid the queues?" he answered.

"No, really. What does that say about us? I mean look around. You've got the people who work the night shifts, getting some shopping done before work. You've got the people picking up a bottle of wine to have at home in front of the telly. You've got..." Annie stopped, watching George's face contort, "What's wrong?"

"Thursday, ten thirty. The Real Hustle. Annie, what's the time?"

"Uh..." Annie pretended to be distracted by a 2 for 1 offer on a shelf.

"Annie. Tell me." He demanded.

"Ten forty two." She informed him.

"Oh for god's _sake_!" he shouted, causing a couple of heads in the isle to turn, "Why is my life so shit? All I want is some simple things in my life, is that so much to ask for? Why, god, why?"

"George. It's a TV program." Annie muttered.

"_Never._ Say that. Again." He said darkly.

**

* * *

**

The man strode down the dark street, fuming. His mind was buzzing, his hands were shaking, his body was spasming. He lashed out and punched a hole in the wall next to him, making his hand bleed. It felt good. He looked around but all he could see was abandoned roads. He thought about walking towards the underpass but he wanted more than just a tramp. He wanted the girl. Fresh meat. She had smelt so good. He had it all planned; he was going to chase her, let her think she was getting away, and just at the last moment, strike. But that stupid bastard had ruined it all. He would go back there, and he would get her. He would sink his teeth into her smooth, white neck and drain her body of blood. He would make sure she suffered; make sure she knew how powerful he was.

He rounded a corner and spotted a homeless person sleeping in a doorway. He sighed and grabbed the man by the neck, biting down. Purely to calm the thirst. He needed that girl. He would have her.


	3. Chapter 3

"So wait, let me get this straight," Mitchell said, making the map with his finger, "You'd just finished your shift at the BRI and you came down here on the way to the train station?"

"Yes." She muttered.

"But you don't even need to cross the river. You just go straight down Victoria Street." He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, but it felt like...it felt like someone was following me. So I crossed over by Bristol General Hospital and then was going to come back up Bath Road." She told him.

"Turns out you were right." He muttered, picking up his mug and taking a sip.

"So I uh...shall I get a taxi, or..." she trailed off, looking around in search of a phone.

"You can't leave at this time of night when that psychos on the loose, don't be crazy. You can stay here." Mitchell told her, his words sounding final.

"Are you sure that's okay? I mean, I can get a..." she stopped, cut off by Mitchell.

"It's fine. You can take my bed and I'll go on the sofa." He said, gesturing to the lumpy sofa she was sat on.

"No, that's not fair. If I'm staying I'll take the couch. I'm not kicking you out of your bed." She said, biting her fingernail.

"I don't sleep much anyway," he told her with a smile, "Do you want a shower or anything?"

"I'm fine." She smiled back, suddenly feeling the strange urge to give him a hug, "Thank you so much...for everything. You didn't need to let me in back then, but you did. Thanks."

"It's fine." He shrugged, raking a hand through his hair.

At that moment two figures came through the door, each carrying two Tesco carrier bags loaded with shopping.

"No, because with the two for three pound offer it would be stupid to just get one bag!" the male said loudly.

"But you don't eat them anyway!" the female replied.

"I know, but..." he stopped midway through his sentence, spotting the girl sat opposite Mitchell, "Um, hi."

"Oh, Lex, these are my flatmates, George and Annie." He said, pointing to each of them in turn.

"Uh, hi..." George said, immediately flustered.

"Hi! I'm Annie!" she said, dropping her bags and rushing over to Lex, grinning.

"Uh..." Mitchell shot Lex a 'sorry they're crazy' look before getting up and going to help George with the rest of the bags.

"Mitchell, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" George said through his teeth.

"Sure thing mate." He replied calmly, grabbing Annie's bags and taking them through to the kitchen.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Who is she? What the hell, Mitchell?" George hissed.

"Jesus, calm down George! She was almost killed by a bloody vampire! What am I going to do, leave her on the street?" Mitchell replied, putting the bags down on the worktop.

"Who was it?" George asked.

"I don't know, George. I can't keep control anymore. Ever since Herrick..." he stopped himself, "It's fine George. But she's staying here tonight; it's not safe out there."

"But is it safe in here?" George whispered quietly.

"Of course it is; what are you trying to say?" Mitchell flashed him an accusing look.

"Nothing, I just...nothing," George sighed, giving up with unpacking the shopping and putting the kettle on, "Want a cup of tea?"

"So, Lex isn't it?" Annie smiled at her, sitting down in her chair and crossing her legs, "Where did you meet Mitchell then, pub?"

"I uh...got chased by some nutter down the road and he saved me." Lex muttered, looking down at her lap.

"Oh..." Annie was put out of a second, before the smile returned, "But you're okay now, Mitchell saved the day, eh?" she let out a laugh, "So what do you do then?"

"Oh, I'm a surgeon down at the BRI. What about you?" Lex smiled back.

"Did Mitchell tell you that he and George work in the hospital? Bristol General, but all the same. And I'm in and out of jobs at the moment, know the feeling?" Annie laughed again, a high, awkward sound that hung in the air.

"All right, ladies?" Mitchell asked as he returned from the kitchen with a fresh cup of tea for Lex and himself, George behind him with his own.

"Yeah," Lex smiled at him, "Annie was just telling me you work at the hospital? Are you a doctor?"

Mitchell shot a look at Annie, "Well, not so much of a doctor as a..."

"Porter." George muttered.

"Thanks mate, really." Mitchell said, glaring at George.

"I'm sure that's an...interesting line of work?" Lex said, suppressing a grin.

"Oh, don't worry, you can laugh, I know it's a shit job. So what do you do?" he replied, plonking himself down in his chair.

"I'm a surgeon." She mumbled, embarrassed.

Mitchell looked impressed, "Wow, you must be pretty brainy then."

"I've always wanted to be a surgeon." George said, leaning against the wall.

Mitchell snorted, "You? A surgeon?"

"What's so funny about that?" George sounded indignant.

"Nothing, nothing..." Mitchell replied sarcastically.

"Don't you two start all that." Annie warned them, bustling around picking up empty mugs.

"I'm off to bed, I'm shattered." George said, placing his mug down on the table and nodding at Lex before heading towards the stairs.

"Night George." Mitchell said.

"Night Mitchell," he replied, "Night Annie!" he shouted.

"Well if George is off so am I, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Annie smiled, following George up the stairs.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Mitchell asked Lex.

"I...is it okay if we just chat for a bit? I can't face sleep yet." She mumbled.

"That's fine." Mitchell grinned at her.


	4. Chapter 4

"So your mum got the wig _and_ put it on?" Mitchell laughed.

"Yeah! And the best part was that she forgot to pay for it so all the alarms went off!" Lex laughed too, feeling better and practically forgetting the night's earlier events.

She looked at her watch, "Whoa, quarter past one. Maybe we should get to bed."

"Okay, but you're having my room," and before she could argue, Mitchell put his hand up, "No complaints. Follow me."

He lead her up the stairs and across the hall into a smallish room which contained a bed, a wardrobe and a chest of drawers and that was covered with clothes and empty pizza boxes. She glanced around the room and smiled, reminded of her own flat.

"Sorry. It's extremely messy." He said, mentally scalding himself for not listening to Annie's nagging about cleaning his room.

"It's fine, looks just like mine actually." She told him.

"Right. Here's a t-shirt you can wear," he grabbed one his only t-shirts at random out of his wardrobe and handed it to her, "And the bathrooms next door. I'll be on the sofa if you want anything, feel free to grab any food from the kitchen as well." He smiled.

"Thank you. You've been so kind to me Mitchell." She returned the smile, gazing into his brown eyes.

He gazed back for a second before shaking his head slightly, "It's nothing. Seriously, it's the least I can do."

"Don't be stupid. Just...thanks." she said, still smiling and impulsively reached out and pulled him into a hug.

He hugged her back, surprised, but in a good way. He unconsciously inhaled and held the breath, squeezing his eyes shut and willing away the thoughts of blood and biting. He bit his lip and opened his eyes, releasing her, "Night." He attempted another smile, pressing his lips together before turning and heading back down the stairs.

**

* * *

**

Lex lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling above her. She pulled the duvet up to her nose and sniffed, inhaling the smell of Mitchell. She liked Mitchell. He was kind, he was handsome, he was funny...for god's sake, he had saved her life! She looked around his room, taking in the posters and the mess. It was such a boy's room. She felt herself drifting into sleep...

She was in a dark hallway that didn't seem to end. On either side there were different doors, different colours and textures and shapes. She went to open one, but it was locked. She tried the next one; locked too. She tried a couple more but she knew that she would find they were locked. She instead tried walking down the corridor, but the doors continued to pass her to her left and right. She sped up, walking faster. She wasn't sure if she was running towards something or away from something. Suddenly she stopped dead. The door to the left of her started to shake. She backed into the door opposite it and stood with her back against it, watching with growing horror the door that was now shaking violently. Just as it flew open the door she was leaning against opened and she fell backwards. All she saw was a flash of pitch black eyes.

Lex jolted upright in bed, sweating. She yanked the curtain back and saw that the sun was just rising, spreading a pink haze across the sky. She unwrapped herself from the sheets and silently padded out to the bathroom. She looked around for a flannel to use but settled for splashing water onto her face with her hands. As she had no toothbrush she swigged some mouthwash and pulled a brush through her hair before heading down the stairs towards the kitchen. She passed Mitchell, snoring quietly on the sofa and smiled. He looked so innocent when he slept; like a child. Compared with the Mitchell she had seen before, who had seemed a lot tougher, this Mitchell was like a sleepy kitten. He was slumped sideways and his leg was hanging off the edge of the sofa.


End file.
